marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 185
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Locations: * ** ** * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler2_1 = Ross Andru | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = Michele Wolfman | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = Marv Wolfman | StoryTitle2 = "The Graduation of Peter Parker" | Synopsis2 = At Newhope Memorial Hospital, May Parker awakens to find Joe Robertson standing over her. He has come with a television and has something important to show her. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has arrived at Empire State University and quickly changes back into his civilian guise so he can participate in his graduation ceremony. He is joined by Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn who have come to congratulate him. He is also joined by Betty Brant, who wants to apologize for dragging Peter out to the Chinese restaurant the night before. Eventually, Peter is waiting in line for his cap and gown and is a little bothered to discover that his name is not on the list. Still, he is soon given a spare set that is on supply and continues on with the other graduates. He also finds that his name is not on the seating arrangement list either, but also chalks this up to a mistake of some kind. Looking at the program, he discovers that his name isn't even on the list. Still, he manages to find a seat that is unoccupied and waits for the ceremony to begin. Back at the hospital, Joe has May turn on the television and she is delighted to see that he has arranged a live feed of the graduation ceremony for her. May is so happy she considers this the happiest moment of her life. The graduation ceremony begins with a long speech given by J. Jonah Jameson, much to the chagrin of the grads. As the names are being called up, Peter can't help but think about all the friends he made and lost during his time in college. However, he is snapped out of his thoughts when he realizes that his name is not called. After the ceremony is over, Peter asks the Dean why he wasn't called up. He learns that he was missing a gym credit and therefore couldn't graduate, but is told he can make up the credit in the summer. Peter can't believe it and laments that his career as Spider-Man has once more interfered with his life. Still, he considers that this isn't the worst that could have happened and looks forward to making up the missing credit so he can start the next phase of his life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes The Graduation of Peter Parker: * Joe states that he uses a closed circuit television to broadcast Peter's graduation ceremony. The technology used to do this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Peter thinks about the friend he lost. This is a reference to his late girlfriend Gwen Stacy, who died in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * In Spider, Spider, Burning Bright! letters (story pages): Saladino (uncredited) page 1, Kawecki pages 2-12. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.samruby.com/AmazingSpider-ManB/amazing_spiderman_185.htm }}